The Hedgehog's New Groove
The Hedgehog's New Groove Will Be Uranimated18's Parody of Disney's The Emperor's New Groove Cast *Kuzco (Human) - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Kuzco (Llama) - Elliot (Open Season) *Theme Song Guy - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Old Man - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *1st Guard - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Man for Bride Choosing - Jonah (Jonah: A Veggietale's Movie) *Brides - Ariel, Chel, Mira Nova, Megara, Mulan (The Little Mermaid, The Road to El Dorado, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Hercules) *Pacha - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Yzma - Zelda (The Swan Princess 3) *Kid - Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Kronk - Wreck-It Ralph *Angel Kronk - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Devil Kronk - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Chicha - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Chaka - Mantha (Casper's Scare School) *Zero - Himself (The Nightmare Before Christmas) (as an extra) *Tipo - Casper the Friendly Ghost *Bucky the Squirrel - Scrat (Ice Age) *Jaguars - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *Crocodiles - Crocodiles (The Lion Guard) *Bird Bingo - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Waitress - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *The Birthday Singers - The Three Caballeros *Llamas - Deers (Bambi) *2 Men at the Checkerboard (Topo and Ipi) - The Mad Hatter and The March Hare (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Kuzco (Bird) - Blu (Rio) *Kuzco (Whale) - Lester the Whale (Timon and Pumbaa) *Cow Guard - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Lizard Guard - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Octopus Guard Sqiudward (SpongeBob SqaurePants) *Gorilla Guard - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Ostrich Guard - Boris (Balto) *Warthog Guard - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Kitten Yzma - Fluffy (Rugrats) Scenes: *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 1 Opening/"Perfect Word" *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 2 Jack's Arrival/The Hedgehog's Advisor *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 3 Sonictopia *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 4 Zelda's Revenge *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 5 A Diabolical Dinner *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 6 Finishing the Job *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 7 Jack Returns Home *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 8 Demon Deer *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 9 Into the Jungle/Jack to the Rescue *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 10 A Transition of Power *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 11 Battle of the Bridge *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 12 In Hot Pursuit *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 13 At Mudka's Meat Hut *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 14 Deer Alone/Friends Finally *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 15 Playtime at Jack's House *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 16 The Chase *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 17 Zelda Confronts Eillot (aka Sonic) *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 18 A Mix Up of Vials *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 19 Zelda's Cat Form *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 20 A Whole New Groove *The Hedgehog's New Groove - Part 21 End Credits Movie used: *The Emperor's New Groove Clips used: *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic X *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *The Rescuers Down Under *Cats Don't Dance *Robin Hood *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *The Little Mermaid *The Road to El Dorado *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Hercules *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Swan Princess 3 *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Wreck-It Ralph *Casper's Scare School *Ice Age *Beauty and the Beast *Wild Kratts *The Lion Guard *Bambi *The Three Caballeros *Alice in Wonderland *Over the Hedge *Rio *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *Kung Fu Panda *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The Jungle Book *The Looney Tunes Show *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Rugrats Gallery: Sonic-the-hedgehog-sonic-x-1.83.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Kuzco (Human) Elliot Deer.jpg|Elliott as Kuzco (Llama) Wilbur (The Rescuers).png|Wilbur as Theme Song Guy TW Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle as Old Man Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as 1st Guard Jonah_in_Jonah_A_VeggieTales_Movie.jpg|Jonah as Man for Bride Choosing Airelsssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.jpg|Airel, Chel.jpg|Chel, MiraNova1.jpg|Mira Nova, Megera_(Hercules_The_Animated_Series).png|Megara Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3154.jpg|and Mulan as Brides JackSkellington.png|Jack Skellington as Pacha The_Swan_Princess_3_-_Zelda_-_Profile_Picture.jpg|Zelda as Yzma Edd.1.png|Edd as Kid Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-6092.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Kronk FixItFelixJrHQ.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. as Angle Kronk King_candy_transparent.png|King Candy as Devil Kronk Sally KH.png|Sally as Chicha Mantha's_sweater.png|Mantha as Chaka Casper_the_Friendly_Ghost.png|Casper the Friendly Ghost as Tipo Zero.png|Zero as Himself as an extra Scrat.jpg|Scrat as Bucky the Squirrel Beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-5227.jpg|Wolves as Jaguars 1162eb3574b53df54960631d595058380f08c28b_hq.jpg|Crocodiles as Crocodiles Bambi-5c3669ea.jpg|Friend Owl as Bird Bingo Lady Cluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Waitress ThreeCaballeros11.jpg|The Three Caballeros as The Birthday Singers 054bdde0d61249fda50221450c4684d2--bambi--deer.jpg|Deers as Llamas 0f02e59fa50ced36ada745933939635d.jpg|The Mad Hatter and The March Hare as 2 Men at the Checkerboard (Topo and Ipi) Verne.jpg|Verne as Kuzco (Turtle) Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Kuzco (Bird) Lester.jpg|Lester as Kuzco (Whale) Po from DreamWorks Animation's Kung Fu Panda.png|Po as Cow Guard Sir Hiss.gif|Sir Hiss as Lizard Guard SquidwardTentacles.png|Squidward as Octopus Guard King Louie.jpg|King Louie as Gorilla Guard Boris-balto-ii-wolf-quest-9.1.jpg|Boris as Ostrich Guard Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Warthog Guard Babysitting_Fluffy_029.jpg|Fluffy as Kitten Yzma Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs